


Long Long Ago

by the_fifth_marauder101



Series: The Ice prince of Ithaca [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Attempted choking, Based on Long Long Ago, Bullies, But I wrote it with the Harry Potter Verse in mind, Crabbe and Goyle - Freeform, Draco Adopted by Parkinsons, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Ehhhh, Flashbacks, Freedom, Gregory Goyle - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is a good boy, Hopeful Ending, I guess???, I'm sorry I'm only a beginning Violinist, I'm sorry my baby, Ice, Ice Prince, Isolation, Let It Go (Frozen Song), M/M, Mages, Magic, Original work - Freeform, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Pansy means well, Song fic, Squicks, Vincent Crabbe - Freeform, Violins, White Rabbit - Freeform, and the animal is fine don't worry, angst with happy ending, bunny - Freeform, but she's a teenager what do you expect, but still the same characters, characters replaced by ocs, everything works out in the end, hate against a specific group of people, lonely, more like, technically, theme, theo nott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: A young prince laments his past on a special day,will his wish come true?~~~~~I wrote this for my birthday based on a piece I am playing for Orchestra. I have recorded myself playing the piece on my Violin.Technically it is an original work but I  have written it with the ship Drarry- Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter- in mind.Enjoy!





	Long Long Ago

 

 Based on:  _ **Violin piece called Long Long ago by T.H Bayly in Suzuki book for Violins.**_

 

<https://vimeo.com/332560745>

 Video of me playing the piece, sorry if bad quality and if I'm just bad in general

* * *

 

**Special thanks to my beta,[@Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice) over on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/slytherinspiceandevryrhingnice/)and Ao3, love you Dee! GO FOLLOW HER**

**_Enjoy!_ **

**_~~PS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ,ME~~ _ **

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _"A kingdom of Isolation,_
> 
> _And it looks like,_
> 
> _I'm the queen."_ ~Elsa, song- Let it go

 

* * *

 

  Fluttering through the icy cold air, a small speck makes itself known.

A snowflake.

Each different and unique. Intricate pieces of frozen water carved from the delicate hands the sky wields.

Snowflakes.

He sighs. Long and tiredly. Years of isolation in the mountains is something that most sixteen-year-olds couldn’t say was the norm for them. His little palace overlooks a small clearing in the forest surrounding the land, over yonder the kingdom of Ithaca in view. He sighs once again as he watches the snowfall, swirling and shimmering in the air. It reminds him of his magic.

Magic.

The reason he was here in the first place. A thing that was respected and valued in the past, was now something the kingdom feared. Mages were looked down upon, called liars and cheats. Freaks of nature. People forget that they are human as much as the next person. That they hurt. Humans fear the unknown instead of trying to understand it.

Upon his first frozen rose when he was a mere babe, his family knew. His fate was set in stone.

A soft rustling brought him out of his stupor. Startled, he looks down in the clearing. There, a wee rabbit white as the snow around him hops across the field.

A rabbit…

A soft, white…

_“Bunny!” A young boy runs out in the grass, stopping before he could scare the little creature away. The blond haired boy crouches down in front of the small creature, that of which is gazing curiously at the little child._

_“Shhh, I won’t hurt you…. I brought you a treat! See!” The boy reaches out with leafy greens clutched in his soft small palms._

_Cautiously, the animal shuffles closer and closer, before sniffing at the food the child is offering._

_The young boy holds his hand out patiently, willing to wait for the animal to be comfortable. After what feels like years of waiting, the animal finally takes the offered food and nibbles on it. The boy watches, entranced._

_When the bunny finishes its rather small meal, it looks up at the boy. Softly in a voice like snow, the boy talks to the animal._

_He tells it of his family. His father, the king, always too busy to spend time with him, though he does not hold it against him. How his mother will bring him books to read, and assists him in his learnings. He talks about his older sister, Pansy, who used to let him in her bed when he had one of his many nightmares. Who used to include him in everything and would read to him at night, before she made new friends that she favors._  
  
_He tells the rabbit about himself. About how he shys away from those who aren’t his family. How he never seemed to connect with the other Royal children as Pansy had. How books were his only friends._

_“Books don’t make fun of you,” he had said with an expression that seemed too old for such a small boy._

_He tells the rabbit about his abilities. How the cold never affects him. How water will freeze over when he touches it, but only if he wills it. How the frost he creates must be kept a secret._

_He tells the rabbit about the stories he’s heard. Stories about warriors, and wars. About dark mages who used magic for evil. In wrong ways. How what used to be seen as beauty was turned to something many learned to fear. How the term Sorcery used to be thought of as a gift, where now it seems to be a curse. How Mages are spat at, looked at with hatred. Called spawns of evil, and weakling tricksters. How the people would be so quick to blame mages._

_To blame someone like him._

_“Pansy!” A voice calls._

_In the distance, the other royal children played. The princess amongst them. She ran off, with promises of returning shortly, after her father had talked with her, flowing off the tip of her tongue. The boy sighs, falling back against a tree trunk. The rabbit, noticing his distress, attempts to comfort the young prince._

_“Hey, ice brat, what you got there?” A jeering voice cuts in. A boy stands above the younger, hands crossed with two burlier young men flanking his sides._

_“Look! The 'princess' has a little fluffy friend. Let’s see it, shall we?” They laugh mockingly. The pale young shakes his head, not concerned for his own safety but that of his little friend, who shaking and trembling in his arms._

_The boys try to pry the animal from his arms. “No, no! Please!” He cries, trying to keep his friend safe. Unfortunately, since he was much younger and significantly smaller, the rabbit was ruthlessly pried out of his hands as the other boys jeered and mocked. Eyes pooling with tears, the young blonde attempts to reach for his only friend._

_The bully's fingers wrap around the bunny's small neck. Time seems to freeze for the young prince, as he watches the small creature struggle in the grip. His vision seems to blur around the edges, as if he is going into hyperfocus._

_"Wha-woah!" The bullies slip and fall, and the bunny falls out of their grasp. The prince scoops up the animal and runs back to the castle, fearing for what will come next._

_There was a sheet of ice below the bullies feet._

Shaking away the memory, he rests against the railing of the balcony. That was the incident that ultimately led to his 'imprisonment'. Course the court had always been afraid of mages, they were simply looking for an excuse to send him away. And that was the straw that broke it.

He tried to stay optimistic.

Sure, he may be lonely but he's free! Right?

It was hard, even all the books he was sent and all the magic he learned could never make up for…

He really shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Especially today. He goes inside, arms wrapped around himself as if he's trying to protect himself from things he cannot see, only feel. Walking into his small little kitchen he settled himself against the island, a little small cake sits in the middle. A single candle is atop the little treat.

He waves his hand above the wick and it lights. Staring into the little blaze of fire he closes his eyes and wishes.

"Happy birthday to...me" he whispers, before letting his head fall into his arms that are folded on the cool countertop.

Suddenly, a loud noise alerts him, a sound that is much too similar to the door opening for his taste. He stands up, his attire of ice cloth swirling around him.

"Hello? Is someone there? I do not wish to hurt you!" A deep voice calls out, ringing through the castle.

He smiles, looking back at the little cake with the single blown out candle atop it.

Seems like his wish came true after all…

_Fin_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**~To Explain~** _

_**Draco is the blonde Prince.** _

_**After a war, Tom Riddle’s kingdom was demolished, leaving the nobles Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy dead and their newborn baby Draco orphaned. King Parkinson and his family take in Draco who is two years younger to their daughter. Pansy was a very strong young lady. A warrior like her father and very well liked in her kingdom, unlike her brother who was shy and not exactly well known or liked.** _

_**In Riddle’s old kingdom, Magic was considered holy and Mages were respected. The Malfoys came from a line of strong Mages, and Draco seemed to take after his birth family. Yet in the Kingdom of Ithaca, magic was something many feared, and fear leads to hate.** _

_**When Draco ‘attacked’ Theo Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe the court didn’t even attempt to hear out his story. He was sentenced to isolation and exile from the kingdom. Draco was 9 years old at the time.** _

_**The Kingdom of Ithaca was Slytherin. There are four main kingdoms, one for each house. And the world is called Hogwarts. Kingdoms like Riddles were villages who broke away from the four kingdoms and grouped together. Many of those mini-kingdoms tried to take over a specific major kingdom.** _

_**The voice at the end was Harry’s, who was a noble from another kingdom gone on a search of self-discovery. Harry is also sixteen.** _

_**Draco’s wish was to not spend another birthday alone.** _

* * *

 

 

_**I'm on[Tumblr](https://the-fifth-marauder101.tumblr.com/post/184446813926/long-long-ago)!!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo and a comment! Have a lovely day!


End file.
